


Sally Armstrong short trip

by Gaz042



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Audio 02.01: The Traitor, Audio: Dark Eyes (Doctor Who), Eyes of the Master, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaz042/pseuds/Gaz042
Summary: Alarms are going crazy and Sally Armstrong can't figure out what's wrong. Is that blue smug on the security camera just some jam, or is it start of a world of trouble?





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sally Armstrong and love writing about her. this is a short trip of something that happened between The Traitor and Eyes of the Master of the second volume of Dark eyes. This is mostly just fluff.

The lights on the console blinked steadily, a small sound eliminating from them, slowly rising in pitch as time moved along. This continued till the sound flooded the room, and an annoying blond came around. Cursing at the machine under her breath. ‘I heard you the first five minutes’ as she hit a few buttons on the control panel well eyeing the monitor. ‘now let's see what you are freaking out about.’ she flicked a round sphere causing the pitcher on the screen to change, her gaze became more intense as everything seemed to be in place. 

After going through the clips a few times over she reached for an intercom. ‘Harcourt, could you come up here for a moment?” She patiently waited for a response as she continued to flick through the video feed.

“What is it Sally, I'm rather busy in here.” He didn't quite sound angry, but he also didn't sound as if he wanted to be interpreted. 

“I'm sorry sir, but I think we may have a problem with the video feel. I would like to have the second part of eyes if you don't mind.’ she said with slight hesitation in her voice.

His voice came through a few seconds later 'well, what is it?’

Sally wished he would have just come as she asked. The words she wanted to say was right there, but also knew how silly they sounded. 'well, that's the thing. The alarms were going off like there was a breach or… well you know all the reasons the alarms may go off. But when I looked through the feed I didn't see anything wrong.’

There was silence on the other end for a long time. Sally felt herself tense up, wishing he would just say something, even him scolding her would be preferable to the silence.

'let me get this straight’ the voice finally came through. 'you want me to come out there to do what exactly?’ his voice was calm as he spoke, then when quiet. At the far end of the room where there were a few frosted glass cases, the door of one creaked open. A tall bald man emerged. A moment later he was standing behind the girl. Arm outstretched looking threw the same video feed she was looking threw. 

'Now which, lights were going off?’ he asked his eyes glued to the screen. 

'All of them.’ holding back her frustration as he did the exact same thing she had done moments before. 

'No, you have to be a mistake, there is nothing here.’

She looked over her shoulder, a look of disbelief flickered across her face. 'i was in the TARDIS, right next to you when they went off, you heard them. You're the one who sent me out to check on them.” 

He turned to her with a raised eyebrow. She responded with the politics way one could say screw you without getting into trouble with a bitter ‘sir.’

Before he could say anything he' eyes were back to the screen. The video feed is on an audio run through when not being touched. He quickly went back to the screen that was on that grabbed his attache. 'Look, just there.'

‘What am I looking at?’ She asked, still not seeing what he was talking about.

He pointed the corner of the screen, ‘there, right there. What colour is that.’ 

She leaned in, not seeing what he saw at first. But sure enough, there was a small blue smug at the edge of the screen. 

He began to walk away with a grin on his face. ‘Come along Sally, I think we need to investigate this. Oh, and bring your TCE well your at it.’ 

She looked a little confused as she reached for a metal road in the bag, following him out the room. ‘I thought you said it was to dance for the TCE to have any effect on it?’

He turned to her ‘oh, no, that will do nothing to IT, but I have a feeling that's not what we need to worry about.’

‘What was that blue thing, do you think we were bored then?’ She followed, but not sure what they were going to run into. 

‘That's exactly what I'm saying. He thinks he's so clever, always trying to mess up my plans. Well not this time Doctor, not this time.’ He was now speaking more to himself than to Sally. They soon made their way to the room that he saw the smudge of blue in the corner. And to no surprise to him there stood a blue police call box that had not been there fifteen minutes prayer to the alarms going off.

He knocked at the door a few time. He then spent a few minutes trying to get the door open. When neither seemed to work she signed for Sally to leave the room as he followed behind her. She tried to ask him what he thought was going on but he simply raised his finger to his lip to indicate it wasn't a good time to ask questions. 

*****  
As they made their way through the corridors they could soon hear the voices of three or four people. Sally found it odd how light-hearted they sounded for invaders. 

As they turned the corner they found themselves face to face with four people, a dark and blond haired girl, ad older and younger man. The blond women seemed as if she was telling a funny story as she examined the keypad to one of the doors. Completely unaware anyone else had shown up until older man taped at her shoulder. 

When she turned her face froze for a moment before it broke out into a large grin. She started towered the two of them with an outreached hand. ‘Hi, I'm’ the grin faded again for a moment. ‘Um, I'm, I'm Rose Tyler.’ 

‘Oh, really?’ The bald man said in a way that Sally knew he felt he somehow had the upper hand. The upper hand in some kind of game he just declared. ‘And may I ask how you and your friends made be? After all, this is my ship your on. Without my permission.'

The women quickly began to explain herself, saying something about them having problems with there ship and having to the doc to the first ship they found. Sally found she had not so much cared what she had to say, assuming everything out of her mouth was a lie. A quick look over to her friend made her realize he had the same thoughts about her. 

‘Well, I am a genius’ he said with a wide grin on his face. ‘Perhaps you can show me to your ship. I would be more than happy to take a look at it.’ 

The smile on the woman’s face fell once more, almost as if she was trying to think of something. ‘Um, yes.” She said at once, turning to face the older man. ‘What do you think Dr Smith? Do you think we can trust them? I know how protective you are with your ship.’ 

It took the older man to realize he was being spoken to. ‘Oh, I don't see why not. Seems nice enough.’ He gave a week smile to the women than to Sally and Harcourt. The women then introduced the others as Yaz and Ryan as Harcourt did the same with Sally. 

‘Well?’ Hardcourt said, now eyeing the older man. ‘Are you going to lead us to your ship?’ There was now a smile on his face that could only be described as a playful smirk. 

At that same moment, there was a high pitched sound that filled the corridors. Sally rolled her eyes ‘ I'll go check on that.’ She began to leave the group.

Hardcourt stood still, intensely listening to the sound. ‘Perhaps it would be best if I check this myself this time.’ He eyed the four people in front of him. ‘Perhaps you lot should join us. We can look at your ship after Dr Smith.’

*****  
Sally and Hardcourt stood inground of the screen after with much effort turned the sounds that blazed from the computers. Their reaction this time had been very different from the first time. Noticing something right of the bat. Both exchanging worried looks from one to the other. 

The bald man looked around the room at there guest, then back to Sally. ‘Perhaps it would be better if we make two groups and try to deal with this before it becomes a problem. You can take the west half of the ship with’ he looked around pointing to Dr Smith and Ryan. ‘I'll take the…..The others with me. We can check the east bit of the ship.’ He led everyone out before going back into the room, placing what appeared to be some kind of lock in the cabinets he emerged from earlier that day.


	2. part two

‘So, Dr Smith, you got a first name?’ Sally asked playfully as they walked down one of the corridors. 

‘Yeah, It's Graham.’ He said, look around, feeling that was what he should be doing. Looking for clues for something he did not yet know about. 

‘So what are we doing?’ Ryan asked, less concerned about what was currently around them, thinking back at how worried Sally and the man looked. ‘It’s just that you two made it seem like a big deal. Should we be worried?’.

Sally looked back with a friendly grin, ‘no, not yet anyway. We are a comply self-sufficient ship. Which is great, all waste and garbage transferred to an underlayer where it's decomposed. The downside, however, is the gasses are lethal and there are leaks on occasion. The monitors detect any change in the atmosphere. All we need to do is find where the leave is coming from and redirect the airflow.’ She stopped in front of a panel on the wall with a yellow strip showing. She filed with some bottoms underneath the pain after opening it with some kind of fob. 

‘See,’ she said pointing to the yellow strip. ‘This shows the early signs that the air may be contaminated.’ The bright yellow strip soon turned green, then aqua, then finally resting at a bright blue. “We want these to be blue, blue means safe.” As she said this a deep gurgling sound echoed through the halls. Her smile slightly faded, her head glancing from one end of the cord or to the other.

‘What was that?’ Ryan and Graham asked at once. 

‘Nothing, it's just gas from the decomposition process.’ Her words said not to worry but the look in her eye and the wave in her voice told a different story. 

*****  
The bland and Yaz followed Harcourt down the opposite corridor, given the same speech about gases that was given to the other. The blond didn’t seem to buy it but didn't say anything. As they walked along the bald man did the same as the girl on the opposite side of the ship.

“How often do you have to do this?” the women asked, eyes darting from one end of the empty corridor to the next as if every panel was something to be at awe of. 

“I would say about once a week.” the Man said, eyes darting from what he was doing with the panel to the women. Her twitchy hand was bothering him something fierce. “Is there something wrong, you seem a bit jumpy.” 

“No, no, nothing at all. Why do you ask.” even as she spoke her body still seeming to bunch in place. As he opened his mouth to say something a deep gurgling sound echoed through the halls. 

Yaz looked at her friend with big eyes. “What was that?” 

“No idea” her excitement seemed to dim slightly as she eyed the bald man “but I'm willing to bet he does.”

“Gas,” he said as if it was as good of an answer as any other. “That's is sometimes a side effect of regulated the air up here, nothing to concern yourself with.” 

Not liking his answer the blond got up in his face, a piece of paper throws out next herself. “Well for your sake I hope that's all it is. Inter galaxy parol for the shadow proclamation. And if this isn't up to all standards I can contain your ship.” she took a step back, a wide grin smeared across her face that quickly faded when she noticed the smirk on the man. “What?”

“I think you got the wrong paper” he nodded to the paper she was holding up. “Last I knew, being an interfering goody do-gooder wasn't a real profession. Also, it's written in blue crayon. You’re going to have to do a lot better than that Doctor.”

She founded as she looked at the paper, then back at him. She looked as if she wanted to say something but just ended up scrunching her face, stomping her one foot then slapping the paper to her hip. “That's not far, I know you never saw this face before. I wanted to do the thing you always do, oh, look it was me the whole time.” 

“I'm sorry” Yaz looked at the two of them. The Doctor looking flustered and crushed and the man with an extremely smug look on his face. “Do you to know each other?”

“Unfortunately,” the Doctor said, “we go back a long way.”

“You could say we went to school together.” the man said, facial expression still not changing. 

Yaz went to say something else but found herself stopping before the words came out. “Wait? What do you mean by you could say you went to school together. You either did or you didn't or does that mean something else on your planet?”

The two of them looked at each other, it had been something both of them had sad but one that no one question before and neither of them knew how to answer. 

*****  
'That should be it.’ Sally said as they made their way to a dead end. ‘ we could turn around and meet up with the others. Hopefully, they had as much luck on their end as we did over here.’ 

On there way back they took a different path hoping that check on other vents along the way when they stopped at the spot they found the intruders. One of the panels the Doctor was messing with laying on the grounded. A black slough lining the inner walls where the paint was missing. A long trail going in the direction they were planning on going. 

The look on Sally's face giving away her concerns as she pulled a parent of gloves from her pocket and putting them on. She quickly picked the panel that was covered with the black substance on its back, placing it back on the wall trying to reconnect it. 

'what is that?’ Graham asked, realizing there was something wrong. He quickly began to ask himself what would the Doctor do if she was here. Sally quickly dismissed any reason for alarm that either Gram or Ryan may have had. 

Graham pointed to the vent to the long trail that led along the floor. 'no, I may not know exactly what's going on. But you can't just tell me that's nothing. Something came from there and got away. I think it would be best if you tell us what's going on. We may be able to help. That's what we do.’

The worry in her face flickered away, replaced with anger. As she attacked the last bit back to the wall the edge snagged the core of her glove causing it tar. ‘this is what you do?’ she shouted as she ripped the rest of the glove off, inspecting her hand before pulling the other off. 'the only reason this panel came off was that your friend was messing with it. Everything was fine until you showed up. So if help you mean cleans up your mess than by all means, please do.’ 

'now listen here, the Doctor wouldn't have done anything like that on purpose’ Rhyan started on her. 'and you know what, maybe that thing would have followed off even if we didn't show up. So now you have help. And.’ he stopped when he noticed the corner of her lip turned up along with one eyebrow.

‘So the Doctor is a girl now?’

'you know the Doctor’ Graham asked, also suspicious now. 

‘Only in conversation. He did say he had a bad habit of interfering with his plans. I think things just got a lot more interesting.’ she pulled a small device from her pocket, placing it to her ear. 'Harcourt? I think you may want to know something about the intruders that I just found out.’

*****  
'you need to tell me exactly what you're doing here.’ the Doctor demanded as the Master began to laugh at her.

'still, think you can tell me what I can and can't do Doctor? Why don't you take your little friends and just go back to your TARDIS? I'm guessing there really isn't anything wrong with it and you're just doing your usual interfering? Maybe you should go before you do make things worse.’

‘The Doctor does what she does to help’ Yaz spoke up nervously. 'and when we do end up in a place she doesn't cause the problems, she fixes them. So if we show up her there is a good chance that you do need her help.’ she stared at him for a moment until he Broke out laughing.

He turned to face the Doctor, 'so I'm taking they are new then? Oh, how they all look up to you at first. I wonder how long it will take them to recognize your true colours.’

Yaz gave her a worried look, 'what does he mean by that?’ she said softly under breath, taking a step towards the Doctor. She shook her head, about to say something along the lines he couldn't be trusted or that he was just lying when he threw a finger up to indicate he wanted them to be quiet.

He placed a small device up to his ear. “What is it Sally?’ he paused as she spoke. 'oh keep up I already……’ a flicker of concern came over him 'oh, I see, how many do you think got out?’ another pause as he listened intently to what she had to say. 'right, we will head that way now.’ as he put the device back in his pocket he glared at the Doctor. 'well, way to go, Doctor, you can't just let me to my work can you, you always have to interfere with what I'm doing, don't you?’

*****

'so what should we be keeping an eye for’ the Doctor asked as they made there way down the corridor. 'taking it's involving you I'm guessing it's something deadly?’

'oh, not at all, well as long as your not human that is.’ he began, Yaz stopping for a moment to look at the Doctor. 

'what do you mean it's only deadly to humans? What is it?” She gave a worried look to the Doctor who in return gave a similar one to the Master. ‘My friends are human, you need to tell me what we are dealing with a now.’

'fin,’ he said stopping for a second to look back at the two of them. 'we have been attempting to reproducing some Malvopods.’

In a quick burst of energy, the Doctor was now walking alongside the Master. ‘Malvopods, are you serious? The ones that look like clear slugs cover in black slug that just being in contact with human skin could infect them clotting their blood until all blood flow is impossible?’ 

'precisely’ his calmed complexing mirroring the exact opposite expression that she wore. 

'why in the universe would you even’ the Doctor started, then a moment of clarity came over her. 'oh, the sludge they produce could be used as a sealant. Stop anything from getting through, even gas.’ she found herself in a dead stop. 'that's how you did it.’ she shook her head as she once again found herself walking next to him. ‘ what about Sally, are you not worried about something happening to her?’ 

‘A what?’ Yaz asked, wondering if this was something she should know about.

'It's like a parasite,’ the Doctor started putting her hands about a foot and half from one another. 'about this size. They normally live on space weals and other creatures like that. They are normally harmless that is unless you happen to be human and you happen to get some of that sludge in your bloodstream.’

It was now the Master’s turned to stop, but it wasn't out of consent for her or anyone else. They were now at an intersection. A long dark black path veering off in many different directions. 'looks like like about twenty of them got losses, give or take.’ He then quickly turned off to the left. 'we are going to need to be more prepared than we are right now, back to my TARDIS.

It was another few minutes before he spoke again. 'to answer your question, well you know how I feel about people who aren't clever enough not to die. There hardly worth my concern. If Sally can't manage that, then she's no use to me.’ he turned to the two of them, this time with a grin. 'it's a good thing she's a clever little thing.’ 

*****  
“So your boyfriend knows how to deal with these slug things then?’ Graham asked as they made a right to follow the slush on the ground. 

'not my boyfriend, not even the same speeches but yes’ she was paying little attention to the two of them as she leads the way. 'He's the smartest person in the universe, he can do anything he puts his mind to. And not in the same sentence that other people use that saying, he literally can do anything he wants.’’

'so why does he need you?’ Ryan asked following from the back. 'i mean if these things can't hurt him, but can kill you. Why even bother being around?’

She took a moment to tear her eyes of the many paths that were in front of them, turned giving him a wicket look before going back to what she was doing. 'because he needs me, he minds always on the big picture he often forgets the small things.’ she scratched the side of her hand as she glanced at the watch on her hand, pulling a small knife from her pocket. 'there are too many, we should get more supplies first.’ she began to scratch at her hand again as they made a turn in the direction of the control room.

*****  
'well, do you at least make some kind of Antidote?’ Yaz asked starting to look more nervous as the trail they were following slowly started to get thinker. 

'why would I waste my time with that? It doesn't affect Timelords.’ the Master answered before stopping, causing the two girls to run into him. ‘There you are’ he was now speaking to the black, ringed creature that was wiggling along the floor. Pulling a dagger from inside his jacket then longing at it. As he did what appeared to be a head popped up, though both sides of it looked exactly the same. Showing several rows of teeth behind a small circle on its underside. As he lifted the dagger from the ground it was still attached, making an awful gurgling noise as it flowed around until it finally stopped moving. 

When they made their way back to the control room the Master made a beeline to the glass cabinets, frowning at the lock that was now laying on the floor next to it. ‘All right, everyone into the TARDIS’ letting the two girls in before him. 

*****  
‘Of course, he locked it’ Sally muttered as she fought with the lock, throwing the lock to the ground as she stumbled into the TARDIS. ‘Come in, don't touch anything’ she waved her hand as she crushed under the centre console.

‘You have a TARDIS too’ Gram asked, looking around at the sharp metal edges that seemed so much colder and unwelcoming than the Doctor’s.

Ryan also looking around and getting the same impression started walking around. ‘I like the Doctor’s better.’ There was something warm and inviting about the Doctor's TARDIS that you just didn't get with this one. It almost felt like it was screaming at you to get out, your not welcome. 

‘I wouldn't say that out loud, you may offend her. Sally said now injecting herself with a small syringe before putting a small dollop of clear cream on a small nick in her skin as something black seemed to be pulled to the surface by the cream. Still hidden behind the colonel so either of them could see what she was doing. 

‘What do you mean, I may offend her’ Ryan asked, peering around, more curious as to what she had been doing.

‘You don't know?’ she asked, quickly putting a small box back in a hidden compartment. ‘TARDIS's are sentient. They're not just ships, they are living growing things. Sally eyed Ryan as he made his way around to her. ‘You should take a seat, she doesn't like strangers tromping all over her.’ she said with a grin. 

‘Is that what that odd smell is’ Graham sniffed the air, a distaste for in it on his face.

The doors then swang up as the Doctor and Yaz walked in followed by the Master, dagger still at hand with the dead Malvopod stuck to it. 'look, I brought dinner’ he said with some joy as he passed the danger over to Gram. 'just kidding, that will kill you.’ he gave him a misplaced wink as if it met something that was completely lost to him. He didn't seem to notice or if he did, didn't bother caring. 

'make yourselves at home’ he said as he made his way to the centre console before quickly turning around well walking. 'well, not too comfortable, maybe stick to the apartment facility you are in right now. Just until we finger a proper game plane out.’ he smiles fading as he turned back around, facing Sally now. 

'give me one good reason, and I would suggest you put some really good thought into before you answer. Why in tarnation have you brought those things into my TARDIS?’ his voices was now low and raspy as he spoke to her. The spark he had in his eyes just a moment before was gone. Replaced by something far more threatening. 

Sally did as she was told, thinking about what she would say. But she had already known he would ask this of her, she had already known what she was going to say the minute she unlocked the door. So she took a deep breath in as she eyed him. ‘one, there was an offal lot of the Malvopod that excepted, taking the only place the at was secure what the enclosure we had them in the control room was compromised.’ he went to open his mouth but wasn't able to get anything out before she continued. 'seconded, I didn't have much of a choice, I needed in here.’ she looked down at the hidden draw that backs up to him. 

The anger no longer in his eyes as he glanced over to the unwanted guesses. The three humans circled around the Doctor. Believing she was now briefing them on how dangerous he was and must not be trusted he felt it was safe to not put as much focus on them for a brief moment. 

'how bad was it.’ he asked, eyes still fixed on the Doctor.

‘not to bed’ she began, lifting her hand and shifting her watch slightly to show a small Nick in her skin. A small white dot now surrounded by a large red blemish in the skin. 'it was just a nick, but I think I'm alright now.’

Taking a quick glance he reached for her hand, holding it low enough that it was still hidden from the rest behind the console. 'how long?’ he asked as he started to massage the flesh around the small cute.

‘twelve minutes and thirty-seven seconds exactly’ her eyes flickered from where he had ahold of her and the rest of the room. 'i don't even know if any got in. I just wanted to make sure.’

He had now worked his way up to her fingers, a small crunching sound came from them as he bent each joint. 'do you feel that?’ he asked as she nodded her head. It felt like the way glow sticks sounded. ‘it had gotten in if you waited even a minute longer you could have very well lost your entire hand.’

A rush of fear and relief hit her at once. The kind of fear one feels after coming out of a bad event, only then realizing how bad things could have been. 

He continued to rub her hand, but his focus was almost entirely on the Doctor. 'you know who does she think she is getting off making me out to be the bad guy this time. Like she's so perfect, ha. If they were to know the real her, the one I knew they wouldn't be thinking she was so great them. His grip on Sally's hand became stronger until she made a small Yelp.

He looked down at her hand realizing what he had done as he loosened up his grip on her. ‘anyway, her is the plane. I'm going to take the Doctor and deal with the Malvopod. I need you to stay here with them. Play nice and make sure they don't do anything they will regret. I'm sure she told them to keep their guard up so.’ 

'so kill them with kindness’ Sally finished his sentences with a large grin. 'and if that doesn't work, just kill them?’

A twisted grin made its way on the Master's face 'precisely.’


	3. part three

Soon the Master was up at the front of the TARDIS with a large grin on his face. 'righty-e-ho Doctor you're with me. We can tag team these pests well your pets can stay her safe as a house until we get back.’

'safe? In your TARDIS with Sally?’ an eyebrow rose as she stared him down. 

'ooor, they can join us. Get cut or bitten by one of the Malvopod and die.’ his brow also shooting up as if it was now an unspoken contest between the two. 

Reluctantly the Doctor agreed and the two of them were soon gone. 

*****

Sally laughed to herself. Now sitting closer to the rest of the group as she and the others watched the two Timelords leave. ‘that awkward moment when your ex shows up, unleashes a deadly animal in the environment and you're forced to work together to save the day, am I right?’ she laughed again, trying to break the tension in the room.

This, however, was met with the three of them giving her a strange look. 'wait, you mean.’ Yaz began, a blank look in her eyes as she tried to put together what Sally said. 'you mean the Doctor and ‘ she posted to the door before watching her finger back and forth as imagining the two of them beside her. 'no, they weren't really together. Where they?’

‘Sally shrugged her shoulders. 'between the way he talks about the Doctor, his annoyance when I refer to him as his boyfriend and him constantly not denying it.’ she paused for a moment. 'honestly, I have no idea. But it's fun to mess with him about it.’

*****  
The two of them were soon following another trail of the black sludge. 'so what's the plane when we find them?’ the Doctor asked as she turned a corner. 

'plan? Kill them, being outside of their enclosure too long had contaminated them. If I were to put them back with the others it will make those ones less effective as well. 

The Doctor turned to him. The idea of killing them wasn't her idea of fun. 'couldn't we put them back, find them a nice big space creature to live off of?’

He looked at her as if she was speaking another language. 'no’ he answered hoping that would be enough of a response. Rolling his eyes when she stopped moving, her gaze fixed on him. 'no’ he repeated himself. 'because. One, I don't feel like it and two there were born in captivity and modified. The pressure in space would kill them within seconds.’ he handed her a knife 'oh, come on, they littery don't have brains, they don't feel anything. Hell, I know some AI that is capable of feeling more than these things. She gave him a small pout before reluctantly taking the knife from him. 

After a few more minutes of silence, the Doctor spoke up. 'is she going to be ok?’

The Master, proceeding he didn't know what she was talking about responding with a 'is who going to be ok.’

The Doctor rolled her eyes to this 'Sally, who do you think I'm talking about. You don't think I noticed what you were up to before we left and the nick on her hand. You looked worried for her.’ 

'not that it's any of your business but the only person I worry for is myself. I have put a lot of time and effort into her and it would be ashamed if it was all a waste.’ he was not actively avoiding looking at the Doctor as he spoke.

'yeah, I'm sure that's it. Keep telling yourself that.’

He broke his gaze from the lines of black to glare at the women. 'what is that suppose to mean? He paused a brief moment before continuing. ‘Do you know why I picked her Doctor? It was to get under your skin. You wrote to her and had her work for you before you even met her, that same day you finally meet up and she dies. Her death was one hundred present on your hands. So not only was she perfect for my work, but I knew the sight of her would feel with so much grief and so much regret. You see Doctor that's the difference between me and you. I know how to move on where you don't.’ 

'i'm sure that's true. At first. You can't tell me you don't care for her now. You know Liv told me she thought you cared for her, I told her she was mistaken.’ she paused a moment. There was anger in his eyes, she was getting close to something resembling the truth. 

He began to laugh, mockingly almost. 'you know what I have been asking myself since you got here? What could have possibly possessed you to want to change into a woman? You know, I don't think I like it. Before we would do a banter, take a few jabs at one another. Good times had by all. But now you're a woman and you want to talk about feeling and’ to be frank I'm not enjoying it.’

The Doctor eyes gleamed as he spoke. 'maybe I'm just tired of all of this. Maybe I want to be friends again?’

He scoffed at her. 'like that would ever happen. What was it? You were sitting in your TARDIS thinking to yourself. oh, you know what would be nice. If me and the Master we're proper friends again. Maybe I could make him a birthday present and we can have tea and talk about everything thing we do and don't have in common.’ He stood in front of the Doctor smirking at her until he noticed her beaming up at him. 'what is it?’

'you know that sounds awfully familiar to what you did. So you have been thinking about it this whole time? I had no idea.’ she continued to beam up at him as his frown because deeper. 'you know the funny thing is I never even concerned being a woman, ever. Never once crossed my mind. But it was you, I mean you made it look like so much fun and I was like brilliant, I want to see what it's all about.’ she began to walk away, leaving him with a dumbfounded looked upon his face. Not even two steps away she stepped back. 'you know speaking of being over emotional, I don't think I ever seen you actually cry, not even as a child. Got to say, that was a terrifying inspection for me.’ she then pointed to the wall left of where the two were standing. 'oh, look, there's one of your slugs.’ and she began to quickly jaunt to the word where it was wiggling around.   
*****  
‘So your working for the Timelords to try and stop this thing call the emenets?’ Graham asked, sitting at the edge of his seat with a great look of interest in his eyes.

Sally nodded. ‘We are saving the world, yay us.’

‘Oh?’ Ryan replied ‘we kind of just wondering about. But we help a lot when we do, or at least we try.’ 

Yaz eyed the door. ‘You think they are alright? I mean I know this is going to take time, but…It just seems like it’s taking forever.’ 

Sally stood up, ‘ I have an idea, why don't we play cards to pass the time. We can play for things we picked up along our travels.’

*****  
The Master and Doctor we're now walking down the corridors with what resembled an oversize laundry bin lined with a cors, tan liner. The edges covered in the black tar as it began to feel with the Malvopod ranging from ones that were less the six inches up to three feet. 

'you know, I'm glad we picked this up.’ she huffed as she pulled the wheeled bin as the Master pulled.

'yes, well better to think smarter.’ he grounded, more out of breath then her. ‘from my calculation, that should be the end of them.’ He pointed to the wall behind the Doctor. 'we can store them in there and then start with the cleanup.’ 

As they made it to the door the Doctor started to open it, but quickly realized it was stuck after only being open a few inches.

'what's the hold-up?’ the man asked impatiently. 'i didn't booby trap the room.’ he called out to her. 'not that I wouldn't if I had more time.’ this was said under his breath but not lost to the Doctor. 

'It's stuck.’ She jiggled the door a few more times. 

'well go inside to see what is cough on.’ he replied as she slowly stepped into the room, pulling small stone that was wedged between the door and the ground.

‘Found the problem’ she yelled out, removing the rock. At the same time the door song open, the barrel of Malvopods following behind forcing the Doctor to back farther into the room as the Master reached for the door. 

‘You know someday you may learn you can’t trust me.’ he said with a grin on his face as he slammed to door shut behind him. ‘And don't bother trying to use your sonic, the locks are made of wood Doctor’ he said into the small glass panel at the side of the door. She slammed her fist against the door in frustration, screaming something he could no longer make out now that the door was comply shut. 

That's when she saw it. One last one that got past them, mouth wide open as if it was about the jump on the Master any moment. She beamed at the glassed even harder now, trying to get his attention before it was too late.

*****  
‘Oh, well I'm out.’ Graham said as he placed the cards in his hands face down on the ground. Above them laid an assortment of gum, rubber bands, chapstick, some coins that was used as currency from several different planets, and a small brochure with the words You have never lived until you have seen the sky burn like a rainbow on chalfree , and an instrument of other Nik naks that was picked up along the way.

Sally’s face was stone cold as her eyes darted from one person to the next. Well, Yaz did her best to hold back a smile and Ryan increase began to look worried. ‘Anyone else wants to fold?’ Sally asked, eyes finding their way back on Yaz over and over. 

Ryan dropped his cards as well, ‘yeah, I don't get anything.’ he sighed, looked at a group of small marbles he had collected on an exotic plant they had recently visited. 

It was now down to Sally and Yaz. Sally rose her eyebrow at Yaz, almost daring her. Yaz couldn't take it anymore. A grin burst on her face, ‘oh, there is no way you got this one.’ 

‘Well let's see what you got.’ Yaz slowly lowered her cards down as Sally dropped her’s with a thud. ‘seriously, every time. How do you keep doing that? Your cheating.’

Yaz’s smile dimed, ‘no I'm not.’ she picked the things up from the middle of the pile. ‘You're just a sore loser.’ she passed the marbles to Ryan ‘got your back’ she said with a small wink. 

Sally began to look around the TARDIS to see if there was anything that the Master wouldn’t miss if she were to bet it away. Before she could find anything the doors burst open.

‘Don't shoot! Don't shoot!’ the voice screamed as it came in causing everyone to jump up. 

‘What is it, Doctor?’ Ryan asked a panicked looking all over the blond woman at the door.

‘I don't know, it could be bad, no, no, I'm sure it will be ok’ she seemed to be out of breath as she spoke. Trying to rush all the words out at once. ‘You need to come with me, he’s in my TARDIS, it was them things, I, I don't know if he's going to be ok.’

With this Sally's demeanour changed at once. ‘What do you mean you don't know if he's going to be ok, what's wrong!’ a worried look she couldn't contain if she tried came over her. She raced over to the Doctor ‘what happened, what's wrong with him?’ now almost pleading with her for more information. 

‘Listen to me, this is very important,’ she began, placing both hands around Sally’s shoulders. ‘Do you guys have an antidote to the Malvopods, it's a matter of life and death.’

Sally began to back away, suspicion crossing her mind. ‘That stuff doesn't effect timelords.’

‘In small amounts’ the Doctor corrected her. ‘But it bigger,’ she sighed, ‘he tried to betray me not realizing there was hug one behind him before I had time to say anything it was,’ she stopped again, giving the girl a desperately worried look before panic came over her once more. ‘I’m sure it will be fine, I just want to cover all my basses, if you don't. Either way, we need to get to my TARDIS right now. I’ll have to think of something.’ she looked over to her team, ‘we need to go now.’ 

Sally stood there as they left the Master’s TARDIS, she contemplated what she should do next. It was more likely a trap, but if it wasn’t. Not wanting to risk it she raised back to where they kept the antidote and shoving it in one pocket, and her own TCE in the other before catching up to the group.   
*****

The Doctor opened to doors to her TARDIS, as she did her face dropped. The Master was all smiles, leaning against the centre control. The only words that came from the Doctor was a small ‘but how?’

‘How did I what? Get into your TARDIS? Oh, come on, you should know me better than that. I’m really surprised it took you as long as it did. Getting slow in your old age Doctor?’

‘What do you want’ she asked in a harsh, low ton, almost a growl, glaring at him as he walked around the room.

‘What do I want?’ he asked, ‘I didn’t want anything. I was doing my own thing, you're the one who came meddling and messing up months of hard work up, almost killing dear Sally along the way. You know, come to think of it. For you being the “good” one, you cause a lot of death Doctor.’ he paused, to look over at Sally who was now glaring at the Doctor. ‘Whatever she told you was a lie.’

‘Fine, we’ll go’ the Doctor said at last. ‘the family and I with leave, you and Sally can stay here and we can pretend that all of his never happened. Ok?’

‘Oh, what, you're not going to destroy the whole place before you go’ he said in an overly sarcastic voice, making his way closer to the door. ‘You know, make sure I don't have any fun when you're not around?’

‘No, your right, we had no right to interfere. We will leave and never come back and we can put all of his behind us.’

‘Your right’ she said as a wicked grin came across his face. He reached for and yanked Yaz over to him. Placing the slough drenched dagger up to her upper arm. ‘Your right Doctor, you will not be back, not for some time anyway. 

‘Stop this, you don't have to do this, we were leaving.’ the Doctor yelled, taking a large step forward, then a small one back. 

‘Need?! Nee?! You didn't NEED to come to her, you didn't NEED to mess my plans up, you don't NEED to always think you're better than me. But here we are, and yes, I NEED to do this. But don't worry, over there’ he nodded to a small box. ‘There is an antidote in that box. It will automatically open when you reach oh, about a million miles away from her. I say she has about five minutes once the knife breaks the skin for you to get her to safety.’ 

The Doctor almost had the words fine from her mouth when there was a screech from behind her, Ryan had Sally in his grip, having to take the knife that the Doctor had used pressed against Sally's jugular. ‘You hurt Yaz, I’ll hurt her.’

The Master’s grip on Yaz loosed slightly, ‘don't, he said at once, if you cut her there.’ 

‘What? She’ll have five minutes to live?’

With the Master now only holding Yaz by the arm and knife at a safe distance away from her she turned her focus to the Ryan and Sally. ‘Ryan, don't do this, this isn’t right and you know it. Let her go.’

‘Harcourt, do something, please.’ Sally pleaded with him, his grip on Yaz strengthens. 

‘Doctor, do something about your pets, NOW.’ he barked at her. 

‘Ryan, we all agreed. Let her go and we will all go our separate ways, we need to leave now.’

The Master eyes her, ‘and why is that, why do you have to all of a sudden leave right now?’ before anything more could be said or done a large sound went off outside the TARDIS. ‘What did you do!? You did set to destroy everything didn't you’ the Master yelled.

Ryan jumped from the uninspected sound, causing the knife he was holding to scrap across Sally’s chest. Fighter by his own actions lept back. The moment blood was shown threw her clothes the Master reached for Yaz’s arm with the knife, cutting her right below the elbow. And in one of the moments where everything happens all at once, he pushed passed Graham and the Doctor grasping for sally as he pulled her out of the TARDIS. At the same time, Graham reached for Yaz. The Doctor reached for Ryan stopping him from going after the other two. 

Outside of the TARDIS, the Master ripped at her blouse causing the buttons to pop off, the cut in her flesh much deeper than the one she had received earlier. She had already begun to gasp for air. Pleading for her life but no words came up. He turned back to see the blue box had already vanished and then back down the corridor, knowing there wouldn’t be enough time for them to make it back. Sally reached for her pocket. Seeing this he grasped for what she was getting. 

‘Oh, you brilliant girl you.’ he quickly injected her with the syringe. Her grip around him increasing as she struggled to breathe. ‘Come on, your this close, just hold on a bit longer.’ he commanded her desperately. A moment later her grip on him loosened as her hand fell to the ground.


	4. part four

The Master passed around his TARDIS, occasionally playing with the controls on the centre control, a defeated look in his eyes and a tan sack with black stains all over it. A soft moan came from across the room. The Master looked up for a moment to look over at Sally who was still lying fast asleep on a large sofa that had not been there too long ago. He continued to walk around the console, stopping to stare at a screen that had been scared with a bond amount of Gallifreyan words on it. 

Sally soon was awake enough to try to sit up. As she did a sharp pain came across her chest. A small whimper came from her, the Master glazing over before looking back to the screen. ‘You're going to be in a bit of pain for a long time. But aside from some iration, you should be fine. Which is more than I can say about my ship.’ he added more than a little bitterly. 

Attempting to sit up again, this time holding her chest as she did so she could just make out the screen, almost able to make out a few letters or two, but still confused by it all. ‘What do you mean by that’s more than you can say about the ship?’ 

He few his hands up, ‘she destroyed it, the Doctor used to blow the whole thing up. We are lucky we made it back to my TARDIS in time.’ he looked over to her, a rage flared up in his eyes. ‘Always, always messing up all my plans.’ 

Sally found it hard to concentrate on what he was saying, she pulled the fabric of her shirt aside to see a large bandage across her chest. ‘How bad was it?’ she asked, more to herself thinking he wouldn't have been able to hear her as he was still ranting about how angry he was. She slowly began to open the bandage, trying to see if it was a deep as it felt. 

‘Don’t play with that’ a voice came from above her. He was now standing over her. A moment later he was sitting next to her, an exhausted look on his face as he looked off in the distance. 

‘At least we don't have to listen to that awful ringing nag anymore’ Sally said after a long drawn silence. Both began to laugh in an exhausted manner. ‘Maybe we can get one that tells you what's wrong not just make some awful sound.’ she had when 

The Master thought about it for a moment. ‘ I did that before, I used my own voice. It works fine until I regenerated. Then it was just insurable being told what to do with a younger version of myself who couldn't even manage not dying.’ He set thinking about this. He turned to look at Sally who looked as if she may fall asleep at any moment when a small grin came over him as he looked back to the centre of the room. ‘You know, we can always set it to your voice.’

A confused look came over sally as she turned to face him. ‘You wouldn't get annoyed with my voice telling you what to do?’

He didn't answer her right away. ‘Well, I can't imagine it being worse than the, as you put it, an awful ringing nag.’ he gave her a small smile. ‘You should probably get a little more sleep’ he added noticing how hard it was for her to keep her eyes open. She nodded to this, allowing herself to rest her head on his shoulder. ‘ I meant in your bed’ finding himself about to move his arm then stopping. ‘Fin, just this once’ his said there gritted teeth, ‘just don't make a habit of it.’ as he said this she began to rap her arms around his.


End file.
